wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Candlewood
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(to top, #6E5213, #A97A0F, #DF9D04),#000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Wonder |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Intelligence |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Toxins |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |'Theme Song(s)' |Philosophize in It! Chemicalize with It! -- Kishi Bashi |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color |White |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Animal | Jackal |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality |ENTP |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(to top, #6E5213, #A97A0F, #DF9D04),#000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Character information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age |25 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender |Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation |Toxicologist |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal |Furthering science |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | SandWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence |Sand Kingdom |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives |Unknown |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Preferences |Bisexual |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes |Cake, poisons, venomous animals, being alone |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes |wip |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities |All average SandWing powers and abilities. Higher-than-average intelligence, knowledge of toxic sustances and some skill in programming and mechanics |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons |All normal SandWing weapons, reperitore of deadly poisons, toxins and animals, skill wish a dissecting knife |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships |Lorviel |} |} Candlewood is a SandWing scientist and a member of GASP Appearance Candlewood has abnormally pale scales, even for a SandWing; they are a very light golden tan color, only a few shades away from pure white. She is tall and lean and gangly, and usually wears a lab coat stained with various substances in odd colors. The spines down her back are brownish, and her horns and claws, although also stained and smeared, are a true white. She has glasses, although it's not clear if she actually needs them to see or if she just likes the way they look. While working in the lab or in the field she will switch them out for a pair of goggles that have the same lenses. Said lenses have a tendency to reflect light and look really creepy, thoroughly freaking out everyone in the room and usually used in conjunction with an obsessive speech about dragonbite vipers. Her eyes, though black like a normal SandWing's, have a ring of bright yellow around their pupils, giving her gaze an eerie quality even without her glasses. She has recently become the head of the Toxicology department, one of the youngest dragons to ever do so, and wears a small star-shaped patch next to the green Biology plant insignia to show this. At the insistence of the safety protocols she grudgingly wears polished white metal bracers while working with poisons, but she's perfectly fine with working with her vipers bare-clawed. Personality This dragon's gentle name and pretty face hide the brilliant and somewhat crazy mind that lies within. To start, she is overly paranoid and somewhat twitchy. This wouldn't be too far out of place in GASP, where many of the scientists are oddballs, but these traits have been coupled with a certain ruthlessness and knowledge of mechanics she posesses to create a rather trigger-happy dragoness that enjoys building traps and defenses for pretty much anything possible, from new ways to guard her lab to sophisticated mechanical traps for catching angry venomous animals. Don't let her paranoia fool you -- she is one of the most brilliant toxicologists of the era. At the age of seven, while still at the University of Pyrrhia, she developed her own, extremely potent neurotoxin that was more dangerous and killed faster than almost any others at the time. It ended up being one of the subjects of her graduate thesis and is still used today in her lab defenses, mostly as a gas that she pumps into rooms. However, this brilliance comes with yet more odd qualities. Since most of her work involves being around highly dangerous poisons, she has built up a resistance to many that are commonly used in assassination. Candlewood still believes that someone might try to sneak a new poison into her food, and is very suspicious about food that she hasn't caught or cooked herself. Most of her meals go through a rigorous inspection process before being eaten, although she does have a liking for cake. The examination standards on cake -- especially chocolate cake -- aren't as high, and she can often be found snacking on it while working with a new toxin. A few years ago, she began studying the natural venoms and poisons of some of the most dangerous creatures in Pyrrhia in response to an increased number of dragon deaths tracked back to said creatures. Most of these animals, like the dragonbite viper, are extremely agressive and wouldn't hesitate to attack or even kill a dragon. Candlewood, however, after spending a while working with these creatures, decided that they're just misunderstood, and began to feel bad for the ones she had to dissect. She eventually named all of them, and the first subject she usually embarks on is her menagerie of deadly animals. Most aren't convinced, and think that she's crazy for empathizing with creatures that are proven dragon killers. She has a dark sense of humor and is known for her sharp tongue and wit. Candlewood suffers from mild to moderate agoraphobia, the fear of public and crowded spaces. Although this isn't severe enough to badly affect her day-to-day proceedings, she prefers to be away from crowds if she can help it. Despite all this she's incredibly enthusiastic and energetic about her work. Do not underestimate her, by the way. Although she spends most of her time reading or conducting experiments, she still has a number of weapons including but not limited to her tail barb, her fire, and an arsenal of deadly poisons, animals and traps. Unlike most GASP members she doesn't believe that Thorn should be terminated and replaced. She thinks that the new SandWing queen is a reasonable dragon and that if GASP makes a good enough case they might be able to win her over Work Toxins and Poisons Candlewood has discovered and created a variety of these, including: *The neurotoxin she discovered while at the University of Pyrrhia, which she usually simply refers to as "neurotoxin". It has an official name, but this is classified. *A modified version of this toxin that can be put in liquid form and placed in vats as part of traps. It also burns the skin on contact. *Various poisons usable against non-draconic foes, such as scavengers. Currently collaborating with the Medicine department to create an anti-scavenger bioweapon, which Candlewood believes should be disguised as a cake. *-ERROR- You do not have the required security clearance to proceed. Venomous Animals Candlewood keeps a menagerie of some of the most deadly creatures on the continent for scientific study and analysis. She has named all of them and treats them almost like dragonets, to the point of hand-feeding them, talking to them and apologizing to the ones she has to kill and dissect. *Kit: One of her favorites. A dragonbite viper she hatched from an egg found outside her lab, he is slightly less aggressive than your typical viper. Has not bitten anyone. Yet. *Jason: Another viper, who she tracked down outside the Scorpion Den after he attacked two young dragonets. *Lionel: Candlewood's third viper, probably the most agressive and dangerous of all of them. Has killed multiple dragons and tried to bite her on numerous occasions. Despite this, she still treats him like her own child. *Aaron: Probably her favorite test subject; she believes that his combination of a relatively young age and high agression level makes his venom of the highest quality. He is also larger than most other members of his species, which makes him useful for testing her idea that size doesn't have an effect the amount of venom produced. *Other vipers that she doesn't use as much include Hannah, Rose, Alberto and Ben. *A garden of various poisonous plants *Many other venomous animals such as EXPUNGED EXPUNGED EXPUNGED *-ERROR- You do not have the required security clearance to proceed. A clearance level of B or higher is required to view these files. Thank you. Inspiration drawn from GlaDOS from Portal and Hange Zoe from Attack on Titan Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:Content (Wonder Rainwing) Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Characters